cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandinavian Independent Nations Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | SINA Motto: Mess with us and we'll kick your ass! |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Yellow |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || Gma4567 (May, 2008) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Administrative Bloc | *Diplomat in charge of administrative affairs: Gma4567 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Triad | *Miepo *The Overfiend *Gma4567 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Cabinet | *Secretary of War: Gma4567 *Secretary of the Interior: Waevoid *Secretary of all Duties Awesome: Masterofpuppets |} Charter Article 1 - Government 1. The Diplomat in Charge of Administrative Affairs The DCAA is the official leader of the Alliance, holding the ultimate decision making power. The power to enforce the laws and regulations set down by the DCAA rests in the hands of the Peacekeeper. The first DCAA was gma4567. He was placed into power on May 23, one day before the government of the alliance was restructured. As of now there are no plans to introduce term limits for the office of the DCAA 2. The Triad The Triad functions much like the Congress of the United States. There are three Triad members, each of whom is equal in power. Legislation can be introduced by any member of the Triad, and debate is unlimited. Official votes on issues can take place at any time. A simple 2/3rds majority is required to pass legislation. The Triad's power is unlimited, and they can make laws affecting any aspect of the operation of the alliance. The only check on the Triad's Power is the veto that the DCAA can exercise on any legislation passed by the Triad, in which case it is sent back to the Triad for further debate. Traditionally the DCAA will send recommendations and suggestions for change if there is a veto. Term limits and conditions of office for the Triad have not yet been established. The first members of the Triad are: gma4567, Miepo, and The Overfiend. 3. The Peacekeeper The Peacekeeper is the enforcer of the government. They traditionally have the power to enforce any decisions made by the Triad or the DCAA. Originally the Peacekeeper was determined by whichever nation had the highest NS, but after the restructuring of the government on the 24th of May 2008, the office of Peacekeeper was officially established, term limits were abolished, and the only way for the holder of the position to change would be for the current Peacekeeper to step down. The new Peacekeeper is either named by the current Peacekeeper before they step down, or in the case that the current Peacekeeper does not pick a new nation to hold the position, someone is nominated by the triad, and is either approved or vetoed by the DCAA. If the nomination made by the triad is vetoed, the Triad picks a new Peacekeeper, and this new choice cannot be vetoed. The first Peacekeeper was The Overfiend, and his term is still ongoing. 4. The Cabinet The members of the Cabinet hold no actual power, but are merely an advisory board. They are the experts in their fields of expertise, and should be consulted before legislation is passed in their area of expertise. Article 2 - Membership I. Member Nations accept that membership in the SINA is incompatible with membership of any other alliance, and as such forsake all other alliances. II. Member Nations pledge to act in the interests of the Alliance and to work to advance its goals. All Member Nations are expected to make efforts to contribute to the well-being and continual progress and growth of the alliance. Advancement within the Alliance is based upon demonstrated merit. III. Member Nations accept that they are bound by an oath of confidentiality. As such, they may not reveal internal or confidential information regarding the Alliance to any extra-alliance party. This oath remains in effect even after the Member Nation ceases to be a member of the alliance and is effective from the moment they are granted membership. IV. Any other Nation willing to uphold the principles of the Alliance and to contribute to the growth of the alliance may apply for membership. Nations so invited may become a Member Nation by stating their acceptance of this Charter. Article 3 - Defense I. An armed attack against one or more Member Nations shall be considered to be an attack against them all. In such an event, the SINA shall collectively take action as deemed necessary by the Triad in conjunction with the DCAA, potentially including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the Alliance and its Member Nations. II. Member Nations are permitted and encouraged to develop a nuclear capability. However, the use of nuclear weapons in an irresponsible manner is not endorsed. As such, nuclear first strike attacks are strictly prohibited unless their use has been explicitly pre-approved by the Triad. To apply for nuclear first strike permission, please see the relevant topic on the forums. Article 4 - Violations I. A Member Nation of the SINA which has attacked a fellow Member Nation or has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Alliance. II. A Member Nation discovered belonging to another Alliance or in violation of his oath of confidentiality will be considered to be practicing espionage and expelled from the SINA. In the case of former Member Nations discovered in violation of their oath of confidentiality a request will be made to the nation’s current alliance for their suspension or expulsion from that alliance so that punitive action may be taken. III. Any Member Nation of the SINA against which punitive action has been taken by the Triad may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership. Such rights and privileges may only be restored by the Triad or the DCAA. Charter based upon the Charter of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations History of the SINA The Scandinavian Independent Nations Alliance was officially created as the Supreme Alliance of Awesome by Gma4567 of Cthkelokanthia on April 29, 2008, as a way to ensure protection for Cthkelokanthia and other nations. A group of independent nations, whose owners knew each other in the real world, had existed prior to this, but no official alliance had formed. Over the next month the SAA grew in size from 3 to 9 nations, effectively tripling its strength. On the 24th of May 2008, a restructuring of the alliance's governing body took place, resulting in the Triad and Cabinet system that is currently used. The name was then changed to the Scandinavian Independent Nations Alliance. Wars The 2 Day War ''See main article, the 2 Day War'' The Oblivion Conflict ''See main article, The Oblivion Conflict'' International relations External links * Official forum of the SINA Category:Alliances Category:Yellow team alliances